Bet
by Shadow38383
Summary: In an argument, Rukia and Ichigo make a bet without thinking. How will this turn out? T for language.


**A little something that I got in my head while getting ready for finals. Any stories I had in mind are now on hold until finals are over. Anyway pls enjoy and review.**

"Rukia!" Ichigo called out, "Rukia!?" He looked around but she was nowhere to be found. "...HEY MIDGET! OW!" A frying pan came in contact with his head.

"Don't call me midget!" Rukia snapped.

"Well you didn't respond when I called you!" Ichigo replied angrily, "Anyway, Karin and I are going to go watch a movie, and she wants to know if you want to go."

"Oh...not today." Rukia replied.

"Suit yourself." Ichigo commented with a shrug. He left the room and headed down the stairs. Just as he reached the bottom a knock came from the door. 'Who would come here at this time? Not that it's late though.' Ichigo opened the door and was somewhat surprised at his visitor, "Tatsuki? What are you doing here?"

"What, an old friend can't come for a visit?" She asked as innocently as possible.

"Orihime's out isn't she?" Ichigo asked knowingly.

"Nooo...yes, I wanted to hang out today, but Orihime is out with Ishida, so I thought I'd drop by." Tatsuki replied.

"Well, Karin and I were going to go watch a movie, you want in?" Ichigo asked as he led Tatsuki to the couch.

"Sure, what did you guys have in mind?" Tatsuki asked while taking a seat.

"Brutal Kill 3." Ichigo replied.

"No way! Karin will surely be traumatized after watching that!" Tatsuki noticed Ichigo staring at her, "What's with the look?"

"Why are you still in uniform?" Ichigo asked, "You usually change into something else after school."

"Hmm...honestly, I have no idea." Tatsuki replied, I didn't even realize I was still in this."

"We can stop by your house if you want to change." Ichigo commented.

"Nah, feel too lazy right now for that." Tatsuki replied, "All thanks to that test we had today...anyway, when are we going?"

"About two hours." Ichigo replied.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out as she came down the stairs, "What did you do with Chap-" Rukia froze at the bottom of the steps when she saw Tatsuki, "Oh, hi Tatsuki."

"Hey." Tatsuki greeted.

"Rukia, I don't know where your stupid plush rabbit is." Ichigo commented and left to grab a water bottle.

"Umm...might as well ask while I got you two together." Tatsuki commented as Ichigo returned, "Tell me the truth, are you two going out?" Ichigo spit out and choked on his water from suprise and Rukia laughed at his predicament.

"NO WAY!" Ichigo replied, "She might look nice, but she's the devil incarnate!" Tatsuki raised an eyebrow at Ichigo's response.

"Oh, you know you want me." Rukia snapped sarcastically.

"Please if anything, it's probably you who would be the one to destroy a relationship like that between us." Ichigo snapped.

"As if!" Rukia retorted, "If anything, you would back down before I did!" Tatsuki pulled out some popcorn.

"This is better than a movie." She whispered to Karin who had taken a seat next to her.

"Don't they turn everything into a competition?" Karin asked. Tatsuki gave her a questioning look.

"That sounds like a challenge!" Ichigo snapped.

"Told you." Karin commented.

"Oooo, Is Ichigo afraid of a little challenge?" Rukia teased.

"Oh you are so on!" Ichigo replied coldly.

"Terms?" Rukia asked.

"Here's the good part." Tatsuki commented.

"First one to say 'I want to break up' loses, no fighting for pointless reasons, plus we must be nice to each other." Ichigo stated without thinking.

"And what happens to the loser?" Rukia asked curiously.

"Loser bathes in the stuff that was your first try at cooking!" Ichigo replied. At this point Karin and Tatsuki were grabbing handfuls of popcorn and watching as if it were a suspense movie.

"It wasn't even that bad!" Rukia snapped.

"IT KNOCKED OUT A HOLLOW!" Ichigo shouted, "I ACTUALLY NAMED IT MY SECERET WEAPON AND HOLLOWS RUN FOR THEIR LIVES! LITERALLY!"

"It's true," Karin commented, "Ichigo was about to get knocked out when he threw that stuff in it's face and it got K.O.'d." Tatsuki couldn't tell what to do, burst out laughing because Rukia's cooking was that bad when she started, or scared that Ichigo had such a weapon of mass destruction.

"FINE!" Rukia shouted back, "CHALLENGE ACCEPTED AND IT STARTS NOW!"

Tatsuki clapped sarcastically, "Congratulations, I know pronounce you boyfriend and girlfriend."

"GOOD!" Ichigo and Rukia replied simultaneously and stormed off in different directions leaving Tatsuki and Karin with anticipation.

"Wait for it." Karin commented. The hamster inside Ichigo's brain decided it was time to get working again and started running on its wheel.

"Wait for it." Tatsuki continued. The gears in Rukia's mind squeaked as they began to turn again.

"3..." Karin commented.

"2..." Tatsuki chimed.

"1..." Both commented.

A simultaneous shout came from both sides of the house, "WHAT THE HELL DID I JUST AGREE TOO!?" Rukia and Ichigo ran back to the living room.

"Ah ah ah, before you begin to argue," Tatsuki began, "You started a bet, and now you have to go with it."

"But it can't count!" Rukia whined.

"We're witnesses!" Karin teased.

"SON OF A-" Ichigo was cut off by his father's foot knocking him down.

"No son of mine is going to back out of a bet that could give me grandchildren!" Isshin commented, earning him Ichigo's new one way ticket to the next town by fist.

"So, who will break?" Tatsuki asked.

"I've got fifty on Ichigo!" Karin commented.

"Sorry, but I got fifty on Rukia." Tatsuki replied

"At least my sister has some faith in me." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, the bet is based on the first to lose so I'm sure to get fifty bucks!" Karin replied.

"WHAT!? Why you little!" Ichigo wanted to strangle her, she always tried to use his abilities to make money.

"Wait, Tatsuki? Why do you have so little trust in me?" Rukia asked.

"Ichigo's like a boulder, no matter how much you push there's no moving him." Tatsuki replied, "I'm willing to bet that he won't back down as easily as you."

"Please, I've been dealing with him for a while." Rukia responed, "I'll break him after a few dates."

"We'll see." Karin commented, "Because your first date will be the movie we were going to see."

Ichigo's head went limp, "...fuck."

At the theater Ichigo tried to get some distance from the others as they waited in the lobby to be allowed in, "Why'd we even come so early?" Ichigo asked.

"Quit complaining," Karin replied, "You know that the best seats are for those who are early." Tatsuki whispered something into Karin's ear with an evil smile on her face, "I almost forgot, hey Ichigo, you and Rukia are dating now."

"So?" Ichigo asked.

"So? You're supposed to be holding her hand!" Karin replied.

"No way!" Rukia replied.

"Then we can say that you're backing out Rukia?" Tatsuki asked.

"Grrr...fine." Rukia reached for Ichigo's hand, "Come on, I won't bite."

"Don't believe you." Ichigo commented as he took Rukia's hand in his. Ichigo couldn't help but notice how soft Rukia's hand was and he unconsciously tightened his grip. Rukia didn't notice though as she was distracted by something in a crane game nearby. Her eyes widened as she saw a Chappy the Rabbit plushy that was twice the size of the one she had been looking for at Ichigo's.

"Ichigo! Look!" Rukia pointed excitedly at the rabbit. Ichigo sighed and followed as Rukia pulled him toward the machine. Ichigo knew that she wouldn't leave him alone so he took deep concentration and studied the doll's position.

"Hmm...I'm going to have to remove...those two first." Ichigo commented to himself and got to work. After Ichigo pulled out the two other plushies he wanted out of the way he began his attempt at the rabbit.

He had it ready and was about to lower the crane, "Hurry up!" Rukia shouted causing Ichigo to move the crane too far.

"Damn it," Ichigo turned to Rukia, "If you want the stupid thing then let me concentrate!"

"Concentrate? You were just taking your time!" Rukia snapped. Tatsuki cleared her throat in order to remind them of the bet. Ichigo ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"You want to try?" he asked. Rukia nodded and made her try, only to fail as her perspective was way off.

After another few tries Rukia punched the glass, "This thing's rigged!"

"It's not rigged, you just not focusing." Ichigo commented.

"Oh yeah?" Rukia asked sarcastically, "Then show me how, oh master of the crane." Ichigo playfully stretched his fingers and arms and then got behind Rukia overshadowing her hands with his. "What are you-?"

"You said you wanted me to show you how didn't you?" Ichigo asked and Rukia nodded,"Ok, you say you know how to strategize right? Well this is somewhat the same. Just take the movements and get used to them." Ichigo began to move the crane with Rukia's hands while she paid attention.

"This feels weird." Rukia commented as Ichigo guided her hands with his.

"Get used to it," Ichigo replied, "because until you lose the bet, this will happen more often. Now just imagine that you're looking down from the crane and when you're ready push the button"

Rukia looked closely and positioned the crane above the rabbit and pushed the button. The crane slowly fell and latched on the plushy and pulled it out. Slowly it brought the stuffed toy to the prize bin and let it fall. Rukia pulled it out and hugged it.

"I did it! Thank you Ichigo!" Rukia squealed while giving Ichigo a hug without thinking and turning to show Karin and Tatsuki.

Ichigo was stunned at how happy he made her without having to take a kick or punch, 'I could get used to this.' he thought to himself. The movie began and, as Tatsuki mentioned, Karin was somewhat shaken when they left the theater.

"I told you that movie was rated 'the most intense movie ever' for a reason Karin." Ichigo commented.

"Wha- I'm o-ok...r-really." Karin replied shakily. Tatsuki sneaked up behind her and poked her sides.

"BOO!"

"AHHH! Tatsuki!" Karin shouted angrily. They arrived at Tatsuki's house. Karin, Rukia, and Ichigo said their goodbyes and headed home. Rukia was leaning on Ichigo with eyes half closed.

"You ok?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah...just...sleepy." Rukia replied. Ichigo picked her up and continued to walk.

When they got to the house Karin fell on the couch and knocked out right away while Ichigo took Rukia to his room and placed her on his bed.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asked sleepily as he was about to leave, "Do you think you could sleep with me tonight?"

"Uhh...sure." Ichigo replied as he turned off the light and got into bed. Rukia wrapped her arms around his neck and instinctively Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know, this bet isn't half bad." Ichigo commented, "I wouldn't mind if we did this for real."

"Really?" Rukia asked.

"Yep." Ichigo replied, "Rukia, you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Yes, but you know that this means you lose." Rukia replied.

"What? I never said 'I want to break up with you'!" Ichigo retorted.

"You just did." Rukia said laughing. She had won again.

"I'll let it go this time." Ichigo said while lifting Rukia's head by the chin, "But don't expect me to say that again at all." He brought his lips to hers and Rukia quickly gave in. Gently the two broke away, drifting off to sleep in each other's arms.

Outside Ichigo's door, Karin was on the phone with Tatsuki. "Yep, Rukia said Ichigo lost. You owe me fifty!"

"...fuck," Tatsuki's voice growled.


End file.
